


You

by ghoul_baby



Series: A Bundle of Tantrums [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mild Language, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoul_baby/pseuds/ghoul_baby
Series: A Bundle of Tantrums [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170413





	You

Last night I dreamt of you

Your hands in my hair,

You kiss on my lips,

Your smell filling my senses

Every touch,

Every word,

Every breath,

Every god damn thing about you

I tried to hold on to what I could

Your lingering hands,

Yor lingering kiss,

Your lingering smell

I want you gone,

I want you out of my head,

I want you off my body,

It all started with a song,

A simple song I heard on the radio

Reminded me how safe your arms felt,

Reminded me how soft your lips were,

Your clammy hands,

You always stealing my gloves,

You stealing my sweatshirt

Our walks,

Our deep conversations,

Naïve plans for the future

If I stand still and think hard enough,

I can remember your dorky laugh,

Your glasses,

Your hair

The way you ignored me,

The way you treated me

You are inked into me,

You’re a brand on my heart that just won’t heal

I managed to survive on crumbs of your love,

I thought that was all I deserved

I still feel you close,

You prying, aggressive hands,

Your poisonous kiss,

Your toxic scent causing heartache and migraines

You left your sadistic mark on me,

On my mind,

On my soul,

On my sanity

I want you gone,

I _need_ you gone

You took my friends,

My delicate china doll trust,

My sense of security in any relationship,

My sense of who the fuck I am,

All with a Cheshire Cat smile

I made a mistake in forgiving you,

Trusting you,

Reaching out for you during my low, clearly oblivious to the cause,

Loving you,

Sparing a glance at you

You have no clue, do you?

No clue of the damage

I was blamed,

I was shamed,

I felt like a dirty infection no one could cure,

After you I was a social plague,

I infected the ones I loved with my toxicity,

Was that your goal?

To distance yourself,

To quit talking to me,

To take me away from who I thought I was,

Where I was,

You took my control

I was the fox,

You were the hunter,

I was too busy in our sadomasochistic dance of revenge to realize it’s what you wanted all along

You, my twisted love, have done more to me than you could fathom


End file.
